Metal Gear Shadow 2: Red Fox
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Long awaited sequel to Metal Gear Shadow Snake! Kim and Ron, both now full members of Unit Foxhound, find themselves caught in a hidden war that has raged for generations.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: This fic and chapter contains mild sexual content, adult language, and violence. Reader discretion is advised… **_

_Four Years Later …_

_Moscow, Russia_

"**Are you sure you have the mission objectives, Shadow?" **

"**Yes, for the hundredth time, Snake: Get inside, get to know the arms dealer, Juan Martinez, and get the information on the terrorists he's dealing with, also see what I can find out about our late pal Ocelot's final projects he had already started rolling. And get out … with minimal fuss." **

"**Let's keep the body count as low as possible as we informed Red Fox. Speaking of which, don't lose your cool on her set-up. She's going to do her job to the best of her ability. The same as you would." **

"**I know, doesn't mean I have to like her flirting with that slime." **

"**Manners, Shadow, you have to make him like you." **

"**Whatever, look, I'm about to make my entry, Shadow Snake out."**

"**Good luck and LOW BODY COUNT!" **

**METAL GEAR SHADOW 2: RED FOX**

_Freedom's Never Free _

The Dance club was lightly lit and the sound of techno music filled the air as a man stepped toward the bar. He was just less than six foot tall, and built like a professional quarterback or a marine, dressed in black slacks and a matching tank top. His shaggy blond hair hung loosely just above his shoulders with an eye patch over an eye, which was the junction of a scar that crossed his face from his forehead to his right cheek. "What'll it be, American?"

The man turned his one brown eye to the barkeep, "How'd you know I was an American?" he asked the Russian bartender.

"American flag on your arm," the bartender said, pointing to his tattoo, "Not many around here would have that, American."

"Not bad, and give me a beer." He said, sitting down on a stool.

"Army?" the Bartender asked, purring a glass for the American.

"Trained in Special Forces, I guess you could say I'm freelance now," the American replied, "that's kind of why I'm here, lookin' for work. Name's Stoppable."

"Then you must wish to speak with Mr. Martinez, wait … Stoppable?" the bartender narrowed his eyes on the man, "Ron Stoppable? Of Team Possible? I will definitely help you get in with Mr. Martinez, Mr. Stoppable! After how you and Kim Possible saved my son and daughter from that fish-monster years ago!"

"As KP used to say, no big," Ron waved it off, running his hand over his clean shaven face.

"You seemed close; what became of you and Ms. Possible?" the bartender asked curiously.

"Haven't seen Kim in four years, pal," Ron smiled sadly, "Now about that introduction with Martinez?"

Ron was led into a private room in the back of the club. He looked around the room and spotted the one who had to be Juan Martinez, he being the only one of Spanish decent in the room. Ron didn't have time to approach him. "Mr. Stoppibul, a pleasure to finally meet you." Martinez said, taking Ron's hand in a handshake. "But it brings curiosity to me that a hero such as yourself is here seeking me; why is that?"

"Hero?" Ron snorted, looking away "I learned a long time ago there's no such thing. I work for the highest bidder now; good or bad."

"That is sad to hear, but also relief," Martinez nodded, "Team Possible was a force to fear a few years ago, no?"

"Yeah, we were a good team …" Ron agreed, his eyes glazing over as he remembered, but shook his head and smiled at the arms dealer, "I'm looking for work."

"I am interested in having you on, Mr. Stoppibul, but we are here to have fun, not talk work." Martinez reasoned before setting down, "If you must talk work, my laptop is in the next room."

"Nah, it's ok. You're right; we're here to have fun," Ron said, sitting down and tapping his leg over his pants pocket, "So … what's fun?"

Martinez snapped his fingers and the door opened and in walked a group of scantily clad women.

A blond and a brunette immediately went to Ron and began to run their hands over his arms and shoulders. "Booyah …" Ron breathed, giving a forced grin at the American dancer giving Martinez a lap dance. She was wearing a far too tight black dress that stopped at the top of her thighs, and opened back, showing a tattoo on the small of her back of a fox and snake curled together sleeping. Her long red hair ran down her shoulders stopping just below her shoulders where two more tattoos could be made out on her slightly defined arm: a fox with a flag and a red fox just below it.

Ron narrowed his eye, letting out a small growl at the sight. The redhead heard this, spun around for a second, and mouthed the word 'later' before turning back and continuing to roll her hips before the arms dealer as if it was part of her dance.

Ron snorted, and reached up to fondle the chest of the two girls giving him attention. The redhead glanced back, and when she saw what he was doing, the glance became a glare before she intensified her own dance for the arms dealer. She gave one last warning glance, and Ron mouthed 'Later' to her.

"A RAT!" One of the girls on Ron's lap screamed and they jumped out of the way of the naked mole rat with a memory stick in his mouth jumping into Ron's lap.

"Get it, buddy?" Ron asked, as a smile spread across the redhead's face, and a confused look crossed Martinez's. His pet nodded excitedly, "Way to go, Rufus! Let's go, Fox!" He said as he drew two pistols from his pants and tossed one to the redhead.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Martinez barked as the stripper smirked down at him.

"Oh, just about screwing you," She said with a grin as Ron tossed her a gun. "And not in the good way."

"You bitch!" Martinez snapped as he started to get up, but screamed and fell down when she shot him in the crotch.

"That's Ms. Bitch to you, stud," Red Fox said before kicking the man in the face, "We got the stuff, Shadow, let's roll!"

"There should be a chopper en route!" Ron yelled in reply as the duo dashed out of the room, firing on any security that got in the way.

Kim kicked off the wall, bringing the high heel of her shoe into a guard's face before spinning around to fire her gun at two more guards coming around a corner. "Top that, baby," She winked at Ron.

"Ask and ye shall receive," Ron grinned, rolling along the floor to throw two daggers at a couple of guards before drawing his custom 45. SOCOMs to take down four newcomers by putting a single bullet in each head. "Not bad for a one eye?" Ron said, winking his good eye at his girlfriend.

"Show off," Kim rolled her eyes as they continued on toward the roof.

The two made it through the club to the rooftop and with all their ammo for once. "That was almost too easy," Ron said as the helicopter lifted the two away into the Moscow sky.

"Maybe or maybe they just weren't expecting us," Kim shrugged.

"Maybe you're right, KP," Ron said, staring down at the club doubtfully.

Meanwhile inside the club a second figure, known as Light Snake, stepped into the office, dressed in a white body suit. "That went as expected."

"SHE SHOT ME IN THE CROTCH!" Martinez cried, flopping around on the floor.

"As I said …" he said emotionlessly, "That went as expected."

"SHE **SHOT** ME IN **THE CROTCH!**" The arms dealer cried/screamed/whimpered, still rolling around on the floor curled in a ball.

"It's probably a good thing for the gene pool anyway," Light Snake stated before touching his ear, "Light Snake to base, come in."

"Did they get the information we wanted them to?" came a young voice over Light Snake's com.

"Yes, that'll keep them occupied for a while," Light grinned, "Until I'm ready to pay Kimmie and her little Cyclops boy toy back."

_Washington D.C._

_Five hours later … _

Kim yawned as they entered the headquarters of Unit Foxhound. "Stupid debriefing … I want my hot bath now … dancing for that freak and him looking at me like he did makes me feel … all dirty." she complained as she and Ron walked into the base.

"Just talking to the guy made me want to scrub brush my whole body." Ron shivered, "Though I liked his idea of fun." He smirked, earning a murderous glare from his girlfriend. "Just he had my favorite concept of fun on his lap instead of mine." He said quickly, and the smile on Kim's face showed he had dodged the bullet.

"AUNTIE KIMMIE!" Two small voices screamed as Kim was slammed into her midsection by a redheaded boy and a blonde headed girl sending her hard on the floor.

Ron smiled down at his girlfriend, who was being hugged by the three and four year old children of Hal and Meryl and Raiden and Rose. Hal and Meryl named their first born son Dave while Jack (Raiden) and Rose called their daughter Emma, after Hal's younger sister.

"Hey, Snake," Ron grinned as the commander of Unit Foxhound approached in a military uniform. "I have an idea! Foxhound Day Care! Looks like you do an excellent job keeping an eye on the kids!"

"Kiss my ass, Shadow," Solid Snake growled, narrowing his eyes on his former student.

"Yeah!" Dave piped up, smiling at Snake and Ron, "Kiss his ass, Shadow!"

Snake's eyes widened for a moment before giving a small smile to the boy, "Remember what we talked about talking like me, kiddo?"

"Yes, what was said there, Snake?" Meryl's voice sounded behind the commander.

Snake glanced back at an angry redhead with her hands on her hips. "Meryl," Snake gulped, "I told him not to copy me 'sall. I doubt you'd be pleased if he started talking like me so … I told him not to …"

Meryl narrowed her eyes on her ex before glancing to the two kids sitting on Kim. "Kids, let's go, Auntie Kimmie and Uncle Ronnie have work to do."

Ron helped Kim up as the two kids followed Meryl down the hallway.

"Ok, you two," Snake said, crossing his arms, "Time to talk." He said and neither Kim nor Ron liked his tone of voice.

"Two hour debriefing …" Ron groaned as he laid on the queen-sized bed in his and Kim's shared quarters. "We didn't kill THAT many people, damn it. …Where's Rufus?"

"He's staying with Emma tonight," Kim called through the bathroom door. "He loves the kid."

"So just me and you tonight, huh?" Ron asked, a grin slowly growing on his face.

"Yup," Kim voice seemed to purr from the other side of the door.

Ten minutes later, Ron was still lying alone in bed. "Are you spending the night in there, KP?"

"Um … Ron?" Kim asked somewhat timidly.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, blinking his eye and turning to face the bathroom door.

"Are my … breasts too small?" Kim asked in an almost child-like soft voice.

"What?" Ron blanched, "What made you think that?"

"Well …" Kim opened the door of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of Ron's boxer shorts. "Those girls you were with tonight … you seemed to like theirs. And theirs were a lot bigger and fuller than these." She said, holding out her arms, giving him a full view of her medium B-cup chest. "Plus, you said to the bartender you hadn't seen me in years …"

"Kim," Ron gave a small chuckle, sitting up, "That was all part of the act. You can't go by anything I say or do on a mission. You know that, right?" Ron asked his lover. "I love you, Kim. Always have. Always will."

"I love you too, Ron, but … if you're not happy with this …" She said, motioning to her body, "I've made enough in Foxhound to … make the girls more appealing."

"Where did this come from?" Ron said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down onto the bed and into a hug.

"Well … Mei Ling, Meryl, Rose, even Mom have bigger natural chests than me!" Kim sighed in frustration as she melted into her lover's arms. "And don't lie and say you haven't noticed."

"KP, Kim, baby, it's your body; if you want bigger boobs, then get bigger boobs. If you don't, then that's fine with me too." Ron stated, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Those don't matter, Kim; you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen no matter what. Understand?"

"But …" Kim started, but was silenced when Ron captured her lips in a kiss and brought his rough hand to her chest to fondle and toy.

"Understood?" He asked again as he broke the kiss.

"Yeah …" She replied unsurely with half closed eyes, "And I believe I owe you a lap dance from tonight, huh, lover?"

"Yeah, I believe so …" Ron grinned.

"Ok, but would you take something more than that?" Kim asked mischievously before pinning him down in the bed and taking his lips in for another hard kiss.

_Elsewhere in Washington D.C._

The young man known as Light Snake walked intently through the corridors of the hidden Patriots Stronghold before coming to a stop at his destination. He stood before the door to one of the more higher ranking quarters before throwing open the door and stepping inside.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Shego rolled her eyes toward the intruder from her spot between the two men, all three naked. "Who told you to cover up?" she growled at the two men trying to cover themselves.

"Get dressed. We have work to do." Light Snake stated, unaffected by the scene.

"Aw, can't it wait just a few minutes?" Shego asked, "You can join the fun. I've got one more entryway here with your cute name written all over it." She grinned, tapping the corner of her mouth.

"Maybe later," Light Snake stated, "Right now, I'll enjoy beating the hell out of Shadow Snake and his bitch more."

"Oh, why didn't you say we were going after Kimmie and her boy toy?" Shego said, shoving the man on top off, climbing off the other, and pulling her green and black uniform off the floor. "So… where to?"

"The final destination will be Middleton," Light Snake stated, turning his back and starting toward the door. "But first we have to make a quick stop at Outer Heaven."

**To Be Continued …**

Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear Solid or Kim Possible. Special thanks goes to Geor-sama for beta reading. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**In honor of the upcoming Metal Gear Solid 4 and the release of Metal Gear Solid 3 Substance … I give you the return of Metal Gear Red Fox! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: You're Here Early **

_Foxhound Headquarters, Washington_ _DC_

Meryl Emmerich walked toward her friend's quarters in the underground fortress of the Black Ops Unit Foxhound. She huffed some of her red hair from her face as she knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Kim's voice came muffled from the other side.

"Your favorite instructor," Meryl smirked as she responded light-heartedly.

"Door's unlocked, come on in," Kim replied, and Meryl did as she was told. Meryl laughed when she saw Kim trying to close the suitcase.

"Maybe you should use more then one, Foxie," she said as she watched Kim dressed in a pair of Ron's boxer shorts and a sports bra literally sitting on an over-packed suitcase while trying to wrestle the zipper closed. Kim pushed loose strands of hair, which was tied in a ponytail, back from over her shoulder.

"Damned thing won't shut …" Kim grunted before her grip on the zipper finally slipped. She let out a yelp when the strength she was putting on the zipper pushed her all the way off the bed, and without the weight on the top of the suitcase, all the clothing flew from it. Kim pulled herself to a seated position, one of her thongs now resting on her head. She gave the undergarment no attention, only glared at the suitcase as if it was laughing at her.

"Why don't you just pack two suitcases, Kim, less dangerous that way," Meryl advised, helping Kim off the floor. "Even if you get the thing closed, when Ron opens it at your mom's house, it'll put his other eye out."

"I do have two, but Ron's already packed a few things in his for his mission in Japan, so this is the only one I have left for the rest of our stuff," Kim fumed as she once again tried to pile the stuff inside. "If the jerk would have packed more than just what he needed for his stupid mission, then I wouldn't be trying to pack BOTH our things in this single, stupid, annoying THING that seems to **HATE** me!"

"Hal and I are on call for the holidays; you want to use one of our bags?" Meryl asked, plucking the string-like pair of panties off Kim's head. "Pink?"

"Ron seems to like me in that color, so hush," Kim jerked the garment from Meryl's hand, "and sure, I'll borrow one, that is if you're sure?"

"Sure I'm sure," Meryl nodded, "So Ron say anything about his mission?"

"Just a simple info recovery, he's got Raiden as backup, so I'm sure they can handle it." Kim puffed a strand of red hair from her face. "He's supposed to call when he gets his flight back to the States, then I'm going to meet him in Middleton to go home for Thanksgiving."

"Ah ok," Meryl nodded, "Now let's get you that other bag before you kill yourself," Meryl waved to the young redhead.

* * *

_Supposedly insignificant warehouse, Tokyo, Japan_

Shadow Snake and Raiden eased behind a box as a well dressed Japanese gentleman seemed to try to sneak through the dusty warehouse. "Three piece suit, fancy briefcase, nah, he's not out of place here …" Raiden said over Ron's Codec.

"Let's see what he's up to," Shadow replied as the two Foxhound Agents activated their Stealth Camouflage.

Shadow and Raiden followed him through a hidden passage into a cold, steel-walled hallway that smelled and felt sterile. "Wow, the Patriots really spared no expense," Ron sent Raiden as they continued carefully after the man, before sliding into a side computer lab.

They deactivated their stealth as Ron stood guard and Raiden checked out the computer. "Rose, you read me?" Raiden spoke into his Codec.

"Loud and clear, Jack, what have you got?"

"We're in, I'm doing a map search and download," Raiden replied to his wife.

"Hey, Rose, what do you make of this symbol on the door?" Shadow added, using his mini-recorder to capture a picture of the odd symbol on the door. It wasn't anything fancy, merely an open scroll with an odd character symbol behind it.

"Not sure, but I'll get research right on it," Rose replied.

"We got the map," Raiden piped in, "I have the locale of the main database. We're going in."

"Let's get this over with," Shadow nodded to his partner as they reactivated their Stealth Camouflage. "I have a meeting with an old friend while I'm in town."

The two silently eased back into the hallway ducking and dodging security.

"We need a security card to get in," Raiden pointed out, nodding to the security terminal at the door to the database.

"That guy looks important enough," Shadow asked, nodding to an Japanese man in a white lab coat over a fancy three piece suit.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get him alone?" Raiden asked, as the man parted from his companions and walked into the men's room. "Hello, Dolly."

"I got this one," Shadow said drawing his tranquilizer pistol. "Be back in a minute."

Raiden smirked as he watched the door to the restroom open and close by itself.

Five minutes later, the door opened and out walked Ron in a lab coat and the man's jeans over his Sneak Suit. "What took so long?" Raiden asked as Ron pulled out the keycard.

"Had a pain hit after I gave the overworked guy a nice nap. Want details, bro?" Ron smirked as Raiden deactivated his Stealth.

"The coat I could understand, but why take the man's pants?" Raiden asked as the door slid open.

"Years of suppressed embarrassment bubbling out for vengeance," Shadow smirked as the two entered.

Raiden chuckled as they walked into the oval room with a single computer system in the center. "Let's make this fast; I'm getting a bad feeling." Shadow said as Raiden sat down at the seat in front of the terminal.

"That was easy… Got the list of politicians in power who are following Patriot commands," Raiden said, as he transferred the data to a disk.

"Good, now we'll know who not to hit," Shadow nodded, earning a questionable glance from his partner, "Of course, do you think they'd give us this info this easily if it was the ones we were supposed to hit?"

"Wow, you grew brains, buffoon," a familiar voice called from the door behind, causing Shadow Snake to freeze in shock. "I guess screwing the Princess' brains out must have built yours up."

"Shego?" Shadow asked, turning to see the emerald skinned woman leaning against the doorway.

"Hiya, cutie," Shego waved with her fingers, "Long time no see," she grinned.

"Didn't I kill you?" Shadow asked as he and Raiden reached for their SOCOMs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Cyclops." Shego waved her finger in a 'no-no' movement, "you tried your best, but that's the thing with me …" She said lighting her plasma around her hands, "I'm a very resilient bitch."

"I gotta say, it was very rude for you to shoot me in the head," Shego said, pushing back her bangs to show the faint scar still on her forehead, "If it wasn't for my powers, I'd be toast."

"What'll it take to kill you then?" Ron asked, drawing his pistols and aiming them at his long time enemy.

"I dunno, never died before, so I can't say," Shego replied, before diving at him, dodging his and Raiden's fire. Shego flipped through the air and continued on to Shadow with an insane gleam in her eyes.

"Shadow!" Raiden called, throwing Ron his high frequency bladed katana.

Shadow barely got it up in time to catch Shego's energy claws. "Used to think you were cute," Shadow growled as he pushed back against Shego's fists. "Must have just been the light," He said before kicking her off him, her back hitting the far wall hard. "Got the disk?" Shadow asked, glancing to his partner, "Good, let's jet! If she knows we're here, others probably do too."

The two managed to escape the way they came with a minimum fuss, only stopping when they reached their safe zone in the hotel room across town. "That was a fun work out," Raiden smiled at his friend. "Looks like you and your girlfriend's friend's back."

"No kidding," Ron pulled a cigarette out and lit it, "Should have known it wouldn't be that easy to take her out. We'll have to try harder next time."

"I thought you were going to kick that habit?" Raiden asked as they changed into street clothes.

"I have kicked the habit," Ron said taking a drag, "AROUND Kim."

Raiden laughed and shook his head at his friend, "Sure you're not going to fly with me back to Washington?"

"Nah, got things I gots to do here," Ron smiled, "You and Rose have a good Thanksgiving, Jack,"

"You and Kim, too. I'll handle the report for you as well. You can handle giving Snake the details about your little friend's return when you see him." Raiden nodded, before walking out of the hotel room and making his way toward the airport.

"You can come out now, we're alone," Ron said taking another drag from his cig.

"Forgive my intrusion, Stoppable-san, I did not intend to eavesdrop." Yori said humbly walking out of the bathroom of the hotel room.

"No need to apologize," He said hugging his friend, "I owe you for help."

"Do not suggest my debt to you until we see how much help I can provide," She said lowering her gaze.

"Then shall we get to work and see what we can do then?" Ron suggested placing an arm around the slender girl's shoulders.

"It would be my honor, Ron-san."

* * *

Shego groaned as she stumbled into her room in the base. "Did they take the bait?" Light Snake asked, sitting on her bed watching television.

"Surprisingly, you were right about Stoppable," Shego said, sitting down beside him, "He bought into thinking the list was wrong just like you said."

"Good, good, Snake and the others will probably do the same then. Now, comes the fun part," Light said, glancing to the emerald villain. "Ready to go home, dear Shego?"

"There's no place like it," Shego grinned evilly.

* * *

_Several Hours Later … _

_Washington_ _DC_

Kim Possible sat in her window seat in the 747 that would fly her from Country's capitol to her hometown's airport. It had been almost a year since she had last been home and she missed her mother. Even her brothers were wax eloquent on her memory. "Kim? Is that you?" a familiar voice spoke from the aisleway, and the redhead turned to see a pretty African American woman standing and staring at her.

"Monique?" Kim's eyes lit up in recognition.

"I'll find another seat," Monique sighed, turning to walk away, before Kim reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"No, sit, please …" she said pleadingly.

"Why should I want to sit with one of the two Bitch Queens of Middleton High?" Monique asked, her eyes reflecting the hurt that remained from their high school days," Kim withdrew slightly, "Sure you pulled around toward the end, but did I ever get an apology for being brushed off for the In Crowd? Not a one, some best friend you were? I'm surprised Ron took back a bitch like you."

"Look … I … I know I was stupid back then, and I did a lot of very, very stupid things. And I'm sorry for every one of them," Kim said, looking up at her old friend sadly, "Mon, I really am sorry... for how I treated you…"

Monique smirked and sat down in the seat beside Kim. "Now, was that so hard, K?"

"So, I'm forgiven?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Shit no," Monique stated with a glare, "You really pissed me off for a number of years, and I plan to stay pissed off at you for an equal number. But now that you've asked forgiveness and seemed to honestly be sorry for being the dictionary description of uber bitch, we have something to work with." she said with a smile.

"I've really missed you, Mon," Kim said returning the smile. "I've missed my best friend."

"Don't tell me something happened to the SP again." Monique asked worriedly.

"SP?"

"Swan Prince," Monique said as if it was the most obvious thing. "Boy went from ugly duckling to whoa baby gotta get some of that back,"

"You'd be surprised what he's been through," Kim said with a smile that grew sly. "And technically, he's still my best friend, but since "I got some of that back" we've become a bit more than that."

"Had a feeling you had when he carried you away on his shoulder from the prom," Monique all but squealed, "I mean, that boy had to be a BBANL." Monique laughed at Kim's blank expression. "Bucking Bronco All Night Long. And I don't see no rings on those pretty little fingers; what's the hold up, huh?"

"Work, I guess," Kim said sitting back, "We've both … enlisted and we've been so busy that we hardly have time to do more than just share a bed."

"Ahuh," Monique cocked an eyebrow.

"What? It's true." Kim said defensively.

"Sounds like one or both of y'all have CF." Monique stated.

"Cold Feet?" Kim blinked, and Monique nodded. "That is so not true."

Monique started to reply when the captain announced the plane was about to take off.

"Ah well, maybe, maybe not. What matters is Monique's back here for ya, girlfriend," she said crossing her arms and nodding firmly. "Should've known you two'd never get past sex without me around."

"Whatever you say," Kim shook her head as the plane began to take off.

* * *

_Miami, Florida_

"Nana" Kimber Possible sighed as she rubbed her tired shoulder after packing the last of her things for her flight to Middleton, Colorado. She let out a small, sad sigh when her eyes rested on the slightly faded tattoo on her upper arm, which she kept hidden with sleeves these days.

With only a few hours to her flight, there was no time to reminisce on past adventures and better past days. She was just about to pick up the phone to call a taxi to take her to the airport when the phone rang. She blinked in surprise before she lifted the receiver. "H-Hello?"

"140.73." a masked voice spoke on the line.

"Excuse me?" Nana asked in confusion.

"140.73. Major Zero, Tom, Virtuous." The voice returned before the line was severed.

She blinked for a moment before she walked to her closet, pulled out a metal safety box and placed it on her bed. She quickly unlocked it and pulled out a small communication box, placing the earplug and microphone in place. She quickly turned the dial to 140.73 and spoke into the mic. "Hello?"

_Long time no hear, Para-Medic, this is Chicken Fox. _

"Ro… Fox, what's going on?" Nana asked sitting down on the bad. "It's been years since I used this; I wasn't even sure it still worked."

_Operation: Freedom's Price is ready, the Les Enfants Terrible and Philosophers' Blade have gone out of their control and we're ready to strike them. If the kids are going to win this fight, we're going to have to cover them. Are you up for it, Para? _

Nana closed her eyes for a moment and said a silent prayer before responding, "Tell Naked Snake I'm in."

* * *

_Middleton_ _International_ _Airport_

Kim and Monique continued to chat as they exited the airliner when they heard a near by airport worker yelling at someone to put out his cigarette … and to make his pet do the same. "There's my baby," Kim smiled to Monique before following the sound of the disgruntled employee's insistance.

They turned the corner into the airport to find Ron with Rufus on his shoulder, both puffing on cigarettes and ignoring the short, young woman's ranting on smoking in a obvious no-smoking section. "I thought you stopped smoking," Kim said, planting her fists on her hips to glare at her lover.

"I have," Ron cocked his good eyebrow, pressing the bud of his cig into his boot before balling it up to stuff it in his pocket. He made Rufus put out his as well before he winking at Monique. "How's it going, Mon?"

"Going good, Ron," She said before moving forward to hug her old friend, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your eye?"

"Work related accident," Ron shrugged with his usual care-free smile, "Hurt like a bitch though, I can tell you that much."

"Yeah, I bet," Monique smiled sheepishly, "Hey, guys, I'm going to meet my folks; if your in town long, maybe we can meet up and reacquaint and all that mush."

"Sounds good, Mon," Kim smiled standing at Ron's side, "see ya later," she waved, as Monique left the two alone.

"So, how was the mission?" Kim asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh, typical, by-the-books mission," Ron nodded, avoiding looking her in the eye.

"Raiden said you met up with someone over there; someone I know?" Kim asked, hugging his arm as they walked toward baggage pickup.

"Just Nakasumi-sama," Ron said without missing a beat, "Wanted to show me some new game ideas."

"Ah, ok, cool," Kim nodded acceptingly.

Ron and Kim picked up Kim's single suitcase, all the while Kim complaining about him taking the other and complicating the whole travel packing experience. Ron just let her rant as he put the suitcase in the large saddlebag of his motorcycle. "Feels good to be home, doesn't it KP?" he asked as he mounted the bike.

Oh, yeah, definitely," Kim replied, climbing on behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Now, let's go see Mom and the Tweebs. I'm looking forward to getting you alone in my big, warm bed in my nice, soundproof loft …" She purred into his shoulder.

"Booyah." Ron smirked as he kick started the bike and roared out of the airport parking lot.

* * *

Kim and Ron entered the home she grew up in. "What a sight for sore eyes!" Ron breathed, stretching his arms out over his head.

"Yeah …" Kim sighed, staring intently at a family picture on the wall taken before her father was killed.

"He was as much a father to me as my real dad," Ron said, seeing what she was staring at. "I miss him too. And I'm sure he's proud of how ya grew up, Fox." He said using her codename to show he was dead serious.

Kim started to reply when a gasp-like yelp sounded through the halls of the house

"What was that?" Kim asked dropping into a combat position. Ron simply held up his hand as they drew their SOCOM .45's.

"Mmm …" a mix of a moan and a growl echoed again.

"That sounded kind of like mom …" Kim whispered, narrowing her eyes.

"Please …" her mother's pleading yelp sounded from the kitchen doorway.

"That was mom … someone's torturing her!" Kim leapt right to that conclusion.

"Um … KP that didn't sound too much like she was being … well, hurt …" Ron tried to reason, lowing his gun back to the hidden holster on the small of his back.

"Kim, wait!" Ron hissed as Kim quickly moved toward the kitchen door, followed by twin Possible women screams.

Ron came running and stopped at the stunned Kim's side, his eye widening and his jaw almost dropping to the floor.

Mrs. Dr. Possible was caught in the act. She was still lying on her back on the dinner table with her spread legs hanging off the edge, as bare as the day she was born and trying desperately to cover her modesty from her daughter. "Kimmie!" Was all the elder Possible could squeak, staring almost fearfully into her daughter's shell shocked eyes.

Even if that wasn't a surprise, her lover was more than a shock. Standing between Kim's mother's legs, equally as nude but no where near as modest … was Solid Snake.

"Well now," Snake said smirking at his two subordinates. "You're here early."

**To Be Continued …**


End file.
